The Only One for Me
by sweettaro
Summary: AU Marinette and Chat had been lovers for some time, wanting nothing more to spend the rest of their lives together. But when a suitor arrives wanting to marry Marinette in exchange for relieving her parents' debt, she has no choice but to break the heart of her love. But is this the end for these lovers? Or will Prince Adrien be the one to relieve Marinette of her burden?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So yeah, I have this new short story planned out, and I know I have to update Brotherly Conflict and stuff, but I'm going through some heavy stuff right now…and sadly, it makes it super difficult for me to write. So I'm doing something I would like to call writing therapy, where I'm trying to build myself back up again. I'm really wobbly right now just due to the new spoilers for the fandom that was revealed at comic con and at times I get really discouraged when I see some great stories that other people are coming out with. So please be really supportive about this story.**

* * *

The soft sunlight streamed into Marinette's bedchamber, causing the young noble to moan and turn over away from the light. Her forehead was met against a hard chest in which she smiled fondly and moved closer to, wrapping her arms around his waist as she snuggled up to him. He rumbled and his arms that were loosely draped around her pulled her in closer.

"It's morning Chat." She groaned. He sighed but snuggled his head closer into the crook of her neck to place a light kiss.

"And a beautiful one at that my lady."

"Someone will be up here soon."

"I know." He whispered moving up to cup her face as to lean in and slowly kiss her pink lips. She smiled in return and eagerly returned the gesture, running her hands up to the back of his head.

"You have to go kitty." She whispered hugging him close. "I wish you could stay so that we would never have to be apart."

"Your wishing star sent me to tell you it's a work in progress." He grinned at her eye roll as she rolled over onto her back.

"I can't run away Chat. I wish I could."

"You tried." He reminded her, laying across her chest. Ever since she attempted to run away in search of some fun, she ran into the young rogue who knew immediately of what she meant by being unhappy with what her parents expected of her. That was, until she was caught by the guards and returned home. Though that didn't stop the stealthy Chat Noir from coming to her bedroom every night. They quickly became friends, and from friends they turned into lovers, and from lovers they turned into an inseparable pair that dreaded the hours on sunlight and counted to the hours of darkness.

"Yeah, and instead I just found me a black kitty with blonde hair." She giggled, tussling up his messy blonde locks.

"And I found me a princess." He grinned and leaned up to press his nose to hers. "That is if my lady will have me."

She grinned and cupped his face.

"I wouldn't want-" A knock jolted the two apart as Marinette immediately began searching through her sheets for her nightgown.

"Just a moment please!" She cried hastily and looked up to see Chat already leaping into his black ensemble.

"Will you be able to get away unseen in daylight?" She asked. He grinned and shot her a wink before standing above her to pull her in for a quick kiss. "They won't even see my shadow. But will you have me Princess?"

"Chat I-" The knocking interrupted again as the two glared at the door. "Yes one moment! You have to go. Please." She begged. He smiled softly before pulling her closer once more for a kiss. "I want an answer tonight Princess. If you have the answer I want to hear, I promise I will make all your dreams come true."

She sighed dreamily before turning back to the door and opening it for a maid to enter.

"Are you feeling ill today Miss?" She asked with slight worry. Marinette shook her head with a thankful smile.

"No Rose I'll be alright."

"That's excellent news! We wouldn't want you feeling ill when you have to meet Lord Theo."

Marinette sighed heavily and sat in front of the vanity and started brushing through her dark hair. Her parents had been welcoming suitors left and right, and Marinette felt miserable. A Lord Theo wrote weeks ago saying he was seeing his cousin back to the palace and would like to meet her, hoping to take her as a wife.

Per her parents' instruction, she was brought down in a fresh blue gown with her hair pulled back in a bun. As she entered the dining room, she noticed her parents conversing with two young men. One, clearly older, looked up in awe at her his mouth slightly open. The other, was considerably younger and looked up with mild interest before turning away.

"Good morning Darling." Her mother chirped, getting up from her seat to welcome her daughter into the room. "You are just in time for breakfast."

"Yes, it is such a beautiful morning I wish I could have been awoken earlier to greet our guests." Marinette smiled although wished no one would have come to disturb her morning.

"It has been beautiful my lady, but your ethereal beauty does it shame." The older gentleman said, standing up from his seat to bow before her.

"I am Theo of the Barbeau house, and it is an honor to meet you." He whispered taking her hand to kiss lightly. Marinette smiled although grimaced at the gesture.

"The honor is mine Lord Theo. I hope you enjoy your time here in Paris."

"I'm certain I will." He smiled, gesturing to the table. Marinette smiled politely as she walked to the empty chair conveniently placed beside him that he pulled out for her.

"And if I may introduce my cousin, Nino." He gestured to the man beside him who gave her a deep nod.

"My Lady,"

"Lord Nino…oh my, you're Alya's fiancée!" Marinette beamed. The young man smiled brightly at the name.

"Yes, I'm glad that I'll be seeing her again shortly. With a suitable escort, its time I take her back to my homeland to introduce her to my family before we marry."

"I'm so glad. I will miss her dearly, please remind her to write me daily."

"My lady, I'm sure she's already planned for that with how much she's told me about you." The two smiled before Theo took the seat in between them.

"And have you a fiancée abroad?" He asked. Marinette winced and diverted her gaze to her bowl of porridge.

"No my lord. I have only been called upon a few times." He beamed and stirred his own porridge.

"I myself have been looking for a bride." He indicated. "I have yet to find someone to compliment me and my lifestyle."

"I'm sure you will find yourself a lucky lady soon." Marinette said politely.

"Yes…I'm sure." He replied, causing the young girl to frown at her porridge as she slowly raised a bite to her lips.

After breakfast Marinette rose from the table, hoping for her mother to excuse her, but knew it was a false hope.

"Marinette, why don't you take Lord Nino and Theo out for a stroll in the garden? Our flowers are in such lovely bloom at the moment it would be a shame for our guests to have not caught a glance." Her mother suggested politely. Theo looked at her with a beaming smile and eagerly took hold of her hand.

"I would be delighted to see them with you." His cousin held a less enthusiastic shrug which Marinette snuffled a chortle too. Mistaking it for a pleased smile, Theo tucked her arm through his and led her through the hall with Nino following close behind.

"How long are you going to be staying with us Nino?" Marinette asked, turning to him with a friendly smile.

"Only until morning, I always make arrangements to stay with an old friend, and I thought to stay here for a night to keep an eye on my cousin."

"Have you grown up in Paris you're whole life?" Theo jutted in, turning the attention back to Marinette.

"Yes, sadly I haven't had the chance to leave the city. Everything our family needs is right here."

"I see, I'm known as an artist, so I usually take the chance to travel in order to sell my work. Often times I'm held in the company of royalty and attend grand parties." He boasted.

"That sounds so thrilling." She lied, knowing perfectly well he was trying to catch her attention with the offer of social gatherings.

"I still lack a partner to attend these affairs. It often gets lonely being on my own. If I were to take a wife, I would want her to take her with me on my travels." She nodded and directed her attention elsewhere, trying to make it obvious that this conversation was uncomfortable. Although she knew most girls would have loved the thought to travel and attend parties on the arm of a wealthy handsome man like Theo, Marinette cringed at the thought of being his partner to such affairs.

"Why is that?"

"Well, I would want to make memories with her of course. And being together as we go to affairs and discuss things like art, it would bring us much closer." The bluenette smiled politely as she turned them to the direction of the back door. With spring soon leaving, the warm sun rained down on the trio as they passed by on the path lavished with hanging flowers and plump flower bushes.

"Although of course, I suppose she wouldn't be able to always travel with me once she became pregnant." Marinette lost her breath when she dared to look back to his gaze. His brown eyes holding promise that he was enraptured by her that she in no way intended.

"So Marinette." Nino spoke up from the back. "Alya told me how you have a talent for sewing your own dresses."

"Oh? Are you interested in the arts as well?" Theo perked up.

"Well, I more so just find it as a nice hobby. I did study with the help of a kind seamstress in town. It was thanks to her that I was able to take up making up most of my clothes, like this gown."

She motioned to herself with a smile at her own handiwork. It was something she was proud to be able to do, as most ladies couldn't even mend their own clothing. Chat gave her such praises and recognition whenever he came to her room to see her engrossed on a dress or when she showed him her latest creation. He never had the chance to see her in one of her own handmade dresses though.

"You have a great artistic talent as well." Theo beamed.

"I wouldn't go as far as calling it art, but it is something I admire to do."

"You truly are an inspiration. A true muse. I would be so grateful to have you serve as my own inspiration." He brought her hand up for a polite kiss and Marinette wanted nothing more but to run up to her bedroom and wait for him to leave. But as they walked forward making polite small talk she knew, he had no intention of leaving without her.

* * *

When they finished their walk, it was no surprise to Marinette or Nino that Theo requested a meeting with her father. Trying to put the thoughts out of her mind, she excused herself from Nino's company to go up to her room and work on some sewing. Although the hobby usually relaxed her, her fingers trembled as she tried to weave the needle in order to form a seam on a new dress for Alya. Probably only half an hour passed before the door opened for her mother to come into her room beaming.

"Oh sweetie, I have some good news for you." Marinette gulped and knew that it only meant bad news to have her mother's enthusiasm.

"What is it Mother?"

Her mother walked over and took the empty chair beside her and took hold of her daughter's hands.

"I know that it's sudden, but Lord Theo wants to ask for your hand in marriage!"

"What?" Marinette gasped, her mother took it as happy shock and she nodded eagerly.

"Yes! He knows that it's very sudden, but he would like to have a short courtship so that way he can propose and take you back home with him for you to meet his family while a ceremony can be arranged! Darling isn't this wonderful?!"

Marinette felt like sinking. Although it was predictable the thought of leaving Paris made her ache. It was not at the thought of leaving her family, and she would have her best friend with her, but at the thought of being apart from her lover for more than the few hours they spent apart during the day. She stood up and walked slowly to the window as she thought about what to say. The only answer that came to Marinette's mind, was the truth.

"Mother, I don't want to marry Lord Theo."

"What?"

"I don't want to marry him. We know nothing about each other yet he has the gall to think that we are close enough to not even take the time to know one another."

"Darling, there is plenty of time to know someone after engagement and even after marriage."

"Yes, but I don't even like Lord Theo. Please don't tell me Father has accepted." She turned to her mother with tears in her eyes to meet the sympathetic gaze returned to her by Sabine. She looked away from her daughter and closed her eyes as a means to compose herself.

"Marinette, I'm afraid we have no choice but to accept Lord Theo's offer. We never told you…but our family is in debt." Marinette's eyes widened as she returned to her mother's side and lowered to sit.

"What debt?"

"We have owed quite a deal to several collectors. In reality, we barely have enough to manage the house. Our only hope, sadly, rests within a good dowry offered for you. Lord Theo…knows of this condition now, and has agreed to pay off all of our debts once you are married." She looked up to her daughter's eyes and let her own tears stream down her face from the misery she saw. "I'm so sorry my dear…you have no choice."

A sobbed gasp left Marinette's throat as she lowered her head into her hands and tried to stop the tears that fell. A debt of her family rested on her shoulders. And with her life, and her happiness she would have to pay it. Though the worst part about this was not about her own pain. As her tears kept flowing out, her heart clenched at the thought of Chat, and how she would have to break his heart as well.

* * *

Marinette paced her bedroom already in her night gown and had a light shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She knew that the lights in the house were beginning to go out which meant Chat would be coming in soon. Sitting upon her bed, she laid back to look up at the ceiling and released a small whimper. _Oh Chat, what am I even going to tell you._ She clutched the fabric under her hand tighter before releasing a sniffle.

 _All this time, we've been so happy together. Nothing mattered. But of course my luck had to ruin it all. We could always run away together._ She thought about it a moment before shaking her head remembering the earlier conversation with her mother. _No…I can't leave my family with their debt. Running away wouldn't fix it all. I have to save my family._

Tears rolled out of her closed eyes as she curled up tighter. _Even…even if it means we can never be together again._

A small tapping on her window bolted her upright as she squinted into the darkness outside to only make out a shadow. The man was surely stealth itself for how easily he could get around undetected. Walking up to the window, she pulled her shawl tighter around her as she opened it to his beaming face.

"Good evening milady." He smiled with his dazzling smile and hopped down from the sill to stand about her. His emerald green eyes looking down to her as he held up a rose. "I brought you this apology for my behavior in rushing off this morning." She smiled sadly and took the flower.

"Thank you Chat, but you don't have anything to apologize for." She turned away to her vanity and took a seat, her thoughts running wild for when to tell him. The rogue picked up on the mood and crept closer to his love where he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Marinette, what's wrong?" He asked in heavy concern although she didn't respond at first. Smiling, he turned her face closer to his so his emerald eyes could gaze directly to hers. "Would a kiss make you feel better?"

He was quick to close the space between them with a chaste kiss until she pulled apart as if burned.

"No Chat…it…it won't." He stood up and crossed his arms as he watched her pulling out a fresh gown for the morning, clearly diverting her attention from him.

"Princess, tell me what's wrong, you aren't acting like yourself."

"Please don't call me Princess!" She demanded. "I…I can't be that to you anymore."

"What do you mean you can't be that anymore? Marinette, you aren't making any sense."

She took a deep breath before turning to look at him with a solemn expression.

"I…I mean it as…we can't be together anymore." There was a beat of silence, as he let out a breath that wasn't even aware to being held.

"Wh…why? When did this happen? Did I move to fast in asking you that question this morning?"

"No." She gulped and looked away. "I'm just…I'm engaged to someone else."

His green eyes narrowed and she could have sworn she heard an angry hiss. "Who?"

"It doesn't concern you anymore. Just…I'm engaged…to someone I love dearly. And I can't have you around if I'm to be married, it's inappropriate."

He was silent as he looked away, he raised a hand to rub down his face before he looked back to her. His emerald eyes breaking her heart from the pain they carried, but she tried to not let her façade trip.

"Have…have you felt this way the whole time? Have you ever wanted to be with me?" He raised his hand to her cheek, waiting for her response as her blue eyes looked up to his.

 _More than anything!_ She wanted to scream, although was forced to shake her head.

"No." She lowered her gaze and he lowered his hand away from her. She turned away, hearing him walk in the direction of the window and soundlessly hopped up to the ledge.

"Goodbye Marinette…I wish you and your lucky love happiness." He seemed to grudge out and with a 'whoosh' of his clothing he was gone. A sob broke from Marinette as she flung onto her bed and sobbed out her heartbreak at the horrible lie.

 _I'm sorry Chat. Please, please forgive me._ She begged in her thoughts and proceeded to cry for the rest of the night.

Outside, the young rogue was running from rooftop to rooftop, his tears leaking out onto the black mask. He bit his lip to keep from sobbing although with his blurry vision, he ended up tripping on a shingle and nearly lost his balance hadn't he prevented himself from falling off the roof. Gasping for breath, he wrapped his arms around him to let out his emotions. She didn't love him. Daring a glance back, his heart ached to see her house, knowing she was in there. His princess was to wed another, it was a cruel fate. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small emerald ring he had made for her. It wasn't as extravagant as his mother's, but he wanted to ask her tonight and to reveal himself to her. But instead, he returned home with a broken heart.

* * *

 **So tell me what you guys thought about it. And please review, it helps get me through it and inspires me. I'm hoping I can keep this going. Also, this will be a two part story so the next chapter will be the second half and I'm excited for that one. Also I have a few other short things that I want to write and just wanted opinions on for what you guys would want to see**

 _ **When the Kitty Starts a Litter (title pending) when older Marinette and Adrien start a family while fighting their weird instincts, akumas, and rowdy teammates (may include Chloe and Alya miraculous holders**_

 _ **Beware My red Hooded mate- Girls in Marinette's village seem to be going missing, and Marinette is worried but doesn't let it bother her on her deliveries. Although she doesn't know that she is in the most danger of them all.**_

 **So please tell me what you think and I hope to see you guys soo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews I loved them all so much! So I know I said that this was going to be about two chapters, but I decided to extend it just a little bit, so next chapter I'm probably going to give some extra padding. I honestly can't wait for next chapter! It's the one that started it all! And yeah, congrats to you guys who got the small twist I had I guess…it wasn't that big. But enjoy this chapter as I fear it has been horribly written.**

* * *

The next day, life was going about usual to everyone else in the city of Paris. The only thing that was majorly different was the lack of the masked rogue Chat Noir sneaking around in the morning away from the Dupain-Cheng house in the direction of the palace. If anybody would have asked about where Prince Adrien was the servants of the palace would say that he was asleep and didn't usually leave his room until midmorning. They would go on about how quiet and smart he was, but they really knew nothing about their prince. Everyone in the palace was clueless to how the prince had been up at dawn, his usual time of waking up, and was glaring at the marble ceiling above him.

He hated this ceiling. He hated this bedroom. He hated the way the sunlight didn't reach his window and he was left cold and alone all morning. In short, the prince missed the bedroom he had become accustomed to sleeping in, and it was not one found in the palace. He rolled himself on his side and stared next to him where he would be waking up alongside a beautiful face, and felt his heart clenching within his chest. A beautiful face that he was never going to see again because she was going to marry another.

He sighed heavily and sat up in bed. He was still wearing his black attire from last night, when he returned back with his broken heart he didn't even try to hide his identity of Chat Noir. Especially since he knew no one would even enter his room to see it. He peeled the clothing off of him, tossing them under the bed, hoping he would forget ever being Chat Noir. He wouldn't even go out again as he only wanted to continue being Chat just to see Marinette.

He sighed and felt his heart ache in yearning as he looked out his small window and was able to make out her house in the distance. He was hoping he could have peppered her face awake with kisses after having another glorious night together. But here he was, pulling on a fresh tunic to force himself through the day, instead of putting on his best clothes and inviting her family over to tea for him to formerly meet her and leave him free to start courting.

As he adjusted the buttons he went on and left the room, heading to the dining hall. He was surprised however, to find that there was another place set for his father at the head of the table. Adrien was surprised to see his father considering how King Gabriel had distanced himself from his son, and usually only met with him only whenever he needed something done.

"Adrien." He greeted. The prince nodded to him and sat at the other place mat.

"Good morning Father, since when did you join me for breakfast?" His father's frown deepened as his cold eyes glanced down to a document he was looking over.

"Is it wrong for me to make time to have breakfast with my son?"

"I just…didn't think you had the time Father." His father hummed but set down the papers to rest his chin atop his folded hands.

"Don't think that I'm so careless Adrien, whenever you _finally_ get married, you will see how there are several matters to attend to."

"So that's what this is about." Adrien huffed, playing with his food. It was a never ending battle with his father about when he was going to get married. Once Adrien had passed the age of twenty, the king was very insistent that he find a bride in order to inherit the crown.

"You need to be creating heirs now Adrien, you need to be finding a bride soon and one that is not Princess Chloe."

"Rest assured Father, I won't be marrying Chloe." The King stood up and gathered his papers and walked over to the door.

"Just make it a point to be looking for someone that you would want to marry, otherwise I will have no choice but to arrange one for you." He commanded coldly with the door closing loudly behind him, leaving the prince alone.

Adrien glared at the door, his lips pursing into a bitter frown. _I HAD the perfect girl to marry, but was too late._ Instead of feeling hungry he jerked out of his chair to walk off in search of something to clear his mind, but knew nothing was going to be much help.

* * *

In all honesty, Nino was having a very chipper morning, at least, he was once he was riding away from the Dupain-Cheng household. Not that he wasn't grateful or didn't like his hosts, but it was the sullen mood of the members of the house that morning that dragged him down. Marinette looked as if she didn't sleep at all the night before with her unhealthily pale skin, and her eyes were red rimmed as if she had been crying all night. The only one that was jolly at breakfast was his cousin who was very animated and kept making movements to have small physical contact with the young lady.

Nino frowned and shook his head at the memory of what his cousin informed him of last night. After he talked to Lord Dupain-Cheng, he walked into the parlor with a smug smile on his face and confided to Nino how Marinette was going to become his wife. It was no wonder why the girl looked so unwell that morning. Not that Theo was the worst of all men, but he was not Nino's favorite person to spend time with, and by Marinette's mood, she shared the same feelings. He did everything to get out of traveling with him, but was stuck with the man for weeks.

The young man still straightened up on his horse with a bright smile on his face. While he felt sorry for Marinette, he was sure it wasn't the end of the world. She would be taken care of and she would even be able to travel with Alya. So instead of spending the day feeling sorry for the girl, he was finally away from his cousin and was going to make the most of it by seeing his fiancée and stay with his best friend, Prince Adrien.

Even though Nino was from southern France, he met Adrien as a child and the two became close friends. When he was older he was sent to Paris to study in the Prince's court and there he met Alya, the love of his life. The year apart from both Alya and Adrien was painful but they wrote him often. Alya of course wrote him scandalous things that kept him company at night, while Adrien wrote in great detail of secret escapade he had and how he met a girl. The young man couldn't help but chuckle at the thought that the only topic the young prince seemed to write about as of late was a young girl he met at night. Though Nino didn't mind, Adrien didn't really have anyone else to talk to about his secret nightly escapes from the palace. But the letters seemed to make one thing clear to him, his best friend was smitten with some sort of mystery woman and he was finally ready to be married.

Arriving to the palace with the sun setting in the distance, Nino hopped off his horse and walked through the front entrance. Already a chamberlain awaited for him.

"Good day to you Master Nino, have you had a safe journey?"

"Yes thank you. Do you know where the prince is?"

"His Highness is in the back field practicing his archery." The man said, Nino nodded and led the way himself, being familiar with the palace. Arriving to the back gate, he saw the figure of the young prince. Walking up to him, Nino grinned softly at the scowling young man that was intensely focusing on the target yards away with ten arrows already around the bull's eye.

"When did you start shooting alone?"

"Since when did you spend time with your cousin?"

"Ouch." Nino chuckled. "What's got you so grouchy? I thought you had 'an angel who brightened your every morning'" Adrien glared at his feet, before pulling out another arrow to aim and fire.

"My lady loves another."

"Your mystery girl? I thought she was the one."

"She is…was…she told me she loves someone else. And that she expects to be engaged."

"Wow." His friend sighed, patting him on the back. "Then why not leap in as the prince and make a proposal?"

"She doesn't know I'm the prince. Besides she told me that she doesn't want to see me again."

"So? Meet her at a social event, she can't blame you if you went somewhere invited, then she can't hide from you there."

"That's…actually a good idea Nino. Know any social events coming up."

"Unfortunately an engagement party for my cousin." Nino rolled his eyes. Adrien chortled and prepared another arrow.

"Who's the unfortunate women who gets to become Lord Theo's wife?"

"Lady Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Nino shrugged although the prince's arrow let loose to a tree branch above the target.

"What?"

"Yes Lady Marinette is sadly going to have to wed my cousin. It was heartbreaking to watch her have to act interested. But she doesn't have a choice, her family is in debt and he's the only one who's willing to pay for her dowry."

"She…she doesn't love him?"

"No! She didn't look the least bit interested. I joined them for breakfast and it looked like she spent the whole night crying."

"Crying?" _She…she was just as upset as me…and I left her. I'm not letting go of her again though._

"I've got to go see my father Nino. Go on and make yourself at home."

"Thank you Your Highness." Nino grinned as the blonde ran back towards the palace. Immediately he went in the direction of his father's office and barged in, causing his father's advisor to jump but his father merely looked up.

"I believe my son has something very important to ask Nathalie. If you could please excuse us."

"Sire." She nodded and left the father and son.

"So Adrien, what brings you in?"

"Nino has informed me about a social event at the Dupain-Cheng household. I was hoping that you would be willing to attend."

"Is there a specific reason you want me to attend this event?"

"Yes, I wanted you to meet Lady Marinette's parents, I have spent time with their daughter and would like for you to suggest a possible arrangement for this match."

His father raised a brow and then lowered his quill to the table to lace his fingers together.

"Oh? So now you've finally found someone to consider to take as a bride?"

"I knew for quite some time, and I was hoping to have approached you in a less urgent matter, but as there's no time, I need you to show interest in her as a match for me."

His father looked at him blankly in the eye before resuming his writing.

"You're old enough Adrien, you can make your interest know to her parents on your own."

"Father I need you to do this for me!" The young man demanded, slamming a hand on the desk. "If you do this for me I can promise that you will be asking for death by the amount of grandchildren you will have! And you will finally be able to give up the throne in the hands of me and the most gracious soul that anyone could possibly have!"

"My, you sure are passionate of a woman whom you have never mentioned before."

"We've met before, and she'll be engaged soon if nothing is done! You could easily make any engagement plans stop by showing your interest in her as a potential daughter in law. And if you disagree to help me, and I'm too late, rest assured that I will either arrange for an assassination or never marry!"

Adrien's eyes bore into his fathers who casually shrugged and resumed his work.

"There's no need for you to get so melodramatic Adrien. Have Nathalie write a letter to the Dupain-Cheng household giving them notice that we are coming. Then have it sent out immediately and I promise Lady Marinette won't be engaged until after this affair."

"I'll write it myself Father! Thank you so much!" The young prince smiled and fled from the room. Gabriel chuckled and resumed with his document with the pleasurable thought of his son's future happiness.

Adrien ran into Nathalie outside of the door and picked her up in his state of euphoria, before setting her back down to run off to his own room.

"I take it, that you were able to resolve his melancholy?"

"Yes, and I've solved the dilemma I've had over the past month." The king smiled as the two resumed their earlier matters.

Adrien arrived to his bedchamber, scrambling to pull out a fresh piece of parchment in his excitement, and ever so carefully dipped his quill into his ink and began writing.

 _Dear Lord and Lady Dupain-Cheng,_

 _I hope this letter reaches you in good spirits. I have heard from my close friend Nino, that there is to be a social event at your household within the next week. I write to you, letting you know my father and I plan to attend this jovial occasion, and look forward to meeting you and your daughter. With my father's age, it becomes important for me to find social occasions in hopes to find a suitable wife. I hope this letter can reach you in graces enough to where your daughter could be considered in an eligible position. I know your family is loyal to the crown, and would keep this knowledge secret as we wouldn't want to cause a fuss. I would be ever so grateful if our arrival could be treated as a pleasant surprise. We look forward to meeting your family._

 _With high regards,_

 _Adrien, Crown Prince of France._

He smiled at the finished note, and waited for the ink to dry as he heated the wax. Folding the sheet gently in thirds, he poured the wax over and used the royal seal before fanning the wax to a cool. Smirking to himself smugly, he stepped outside and hurried down the steps and found a chamberlain in the library.

"Robert." The prince grinned, alerting the young lad who looked up and quickly jumped into a bow.

"Y...Your Highness!" He stuttered. "How may I be of service to you?"

"Do you know where the Dupain-Cheng household is?"

"Of course sire, it's right on the outskirts of the city."

"Good. I want you to ride out immediately and ask to see their lord and lady of the house. See to it that this letter is opened and read only by them." Adrien dug into his pockets and pulled out five gold pieces. "I will give you this for your trouble, and another five when you return back and let me know exactly how they reacted."

"Of course sire! I'd be happy to." The boy bowed and took the letter before rushing off to the stables.

Adrien smiled and returned back to his room, opening the window to see the horse running off and looking up to his princess's house. It was far from the palace, but if he could squint he could make out her window.

"Soon Marinette…I promise we'll be together."

* * *

 **Oh my gosh! I just love writing this kind of stuff! So again please review! Please, please, please, review I love reading reviews. Never stop reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who is ready for another horribly written chapter? Well I hope you guys enjoy it. Please don't forget to review!**

Marinette laid still in her bed. It had been a week since she had to stop seeing Chat, although it didn't do anything for her constant thoughts of him. The young rogue was the only thing on her mind other than her aching heart, especially when she was forced to endure the 'courting' of Lord Theo. The famous artist was sparing no time or expense in trying to catch her attention. He took her to town, bought her gifts ranging from flowers to jewelry, and took her along with him to any houses of his patrons. With him, it was a constantly drinking tea politely and smiling to the compliments about her beauty and her talent and the talents she was unaware that Theo possessed. Followed then by the whispers they had about what a lovely bride she would make for the great artist. It made her sick and it only seemed to make his ego grow.

Her parents were quite pleased with the contributions he made to their household. They fussed over any form of art work he had made for them and praised him for anything he seemed to purchase for their daughter. But while everyone other than Alya and Nino fussed over the obvious affection the man had for her, Marinette's mind always found a way to only be reminded of the affection she had of a man everyone was oblivious to.

It made the pain go away when while people talked about Theo, trying to get a fond reaction from her, that she would just pretend it wasn't. She only thought about her rouge, and the sweet kisses they would share by her window while looking up to the stars. He was all she could think about. From the painful tea times, during meals, and even when she was left in her room to sew. Theo had given her yards of fabric, plenty that should inspire her to make beautiful dresses with, but she didn't touch them. Instead of sewing anything she would only sit and look out her window. Watching the sunlight move across the sky, and once it grew dark enough, a small part of her hoped that she would see him coming for her. But she knew he wouldn't, because she asked him not to. It came to the point that she was restless at night by thinking about him, and started asking for tea to help her sleep. It gave her a few hours, but like every morning, she was awake by sunrise and sat thinking about her Chat until her handmaid came knocking.

She sighed heavily and sat up in bed. She retired to her room to prepare for the party her parents were hosting that night, hoping she could sleep peacefully before she became officially engaged to Theo. She only succeeded in crying herself to a small nap. In her washroom, she splashed cold water onto her face to reduce the redness when the door opened for Rose to come in and help her dress. After a cold bath, Rose helped pin her hair up in an elegant bun, with a few stray pieces curling beside her ear, and then helped her into her dress. Her parents ordered a red and black ball gown for her weeks ago, no doubt another expense paid for by Theo. She did have to admit, the craftsmanship was befitting nobility over her house.

"You look stunning!" Rose gushed, stepping aside from the looking glass. Marinette looked at the gaze her reflection had and sighed heavily.

"It is beautiful." She said before turning away. "Thank you for your help Rose."

"It's my pleasure Marinette. And your parents were nice enough to extend the invitation to the house, so if you don't need anything else..."

Marinette giggled. "Go on then, I hope to see you on the dance floor."

Rose left with a wide smile and Marinette couldn't help but feel jealous of the girl's excitement. She wished she could be excited about this. She wondered if Chat had heard of this event in the city, and if he had it gave her some condolence that he was probably as bitter to this party as she was.

* * *

Adrien was barely able to stand the small canter of his horse on the path to the Dupain-Cheng house from his excitement. In his opinion, running along the roof tops would have been faster, but it would have looked uncivil for his hosts. He was donned in a fine suit of complete black and his hair was combed much neater than he usually had it styled for going to the Dupain-Cheng house. The only thing that remained uniformed to his previous nightly visits was the black mask on his face.

He decided to arrive early to the party as his father would come later, and the suspense of waiting for requesting Marinette's hand was killing him. But as a prince and future king, he had to show patience to his father, but that didn't mean that he couldn't arrive early to dance with his princess.

She was all he could think about for the past week. It took every nerve in his body to not run to her and tell the truth. It would only cause a mess if she screamed at the thought of how the crown prince slept with her for months only to lead people to discover said prince in her room. She would be ruined forever and it would have been his fault. But his time for waiting had come to an end. Tonight, her parents wouldn't willing give their daughter to an artist when the prince was interested in her.

Finally, he arrived at the house, lights filled every room, and he couldn't help but trace his gaze up to his lady's window. It was the only room that was dark, meaning his lady was waiting for him inside. He couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the thought of her reaction. It would certainly be priceless and he was ready to see her in person after what felt like so long.

* * *

Marinette sighed heavily as she finished her glass in a small gulp. It may have seemed un-lady like, but she wanted to feel as intoxicated as possible at the moment.

"Mari, you have to stop!" Alya hissed at her and slyly passed her a biscuit. "You're either going to get too tipsy or make your breath smell foul."

"Do you think Lord Theo will stay away if I do?" The young girl whispered back. Alya stifled a giggle behind her light green glove. She and Nino made a striking couple that night with their ensemble. Alya wore a beautiful jade gown that was trimmed with black lace. It didn't seem to match the extravagance as Marinette's, but she was beaming happily alongside her fiancée's matching jacket and cravat.

"Dear, you might at least want to wait until after a few dances before appearing drunk."

"Or might try to avoid it altogether too loose humiliation." Nino quipped. The jest on Marinette's pride stopped her from taking another drink and instead she shot a scowl to the young man. "So where is my cousin?"

"I skillfully left him to a group of his patrons." She sneered, sipping a light punch. Theo was trying his best to stick to her side so far into the party as to make it seem that they were already engaged. However, Marinette very cleverly evaded him to go 'greet' any old acquaintances and often left him to elders curious about his art.

"You two are both very kind to stand by me, but please dance, it would be a shame." Marinette insisted. Her two friends shared a look before looking to her with saddened eyes.

"We aren't going to let you be a wallflower Mari." Alya comforted.

"No need to worry about that Alya." A suave voice interjected. Marinette bit a groan of annoyance as she looked behind her to see Lord Theo beaming at her with admiration.

"Come then Darling, we shall join them."

Marinette attempted a smile as she placed her gloved hand in his for him to lead her out onto the dance floor. She lost sight of Alya and Nino as the older artist swept her in a slow waltz with her multiple skirts dancing between their legs.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He asked.

"Multiple times Lord Theo." She smiled, hoping to sound respectful.

"I keep forgetting, you take all thoughts from me my dear."

"Do I? That's quite dangerous you know." She chuckled as he spun her out.

"Quiet." He agreed seeming to take it as flirting. "You know Marinette, I have really enjoyed your company this past week."

"Oh?" A knot formed in her throat.

"Yes. It makes me sad I have to go. But I would like to make a proposition."

Another knot formed in her stomach.

"Yes…Lord Theo?"

"I…well…I admire you…and would like to know if you would give me the great privilege-"

"If I may have the next dance." A hand touched her shoulder, causing Marinette to turn and meet a formally dressed blonde wearing a black mask.

The blackette gasped but was swept away from Theo before her future fiancée could come up with an excuse. It was no doubt to Marinette that this man wasn't Chat Noir, but he was a masterful dancer that made it difficult even for her to follow his steps.

"So Princess," He murmured into her ear. "Is that the man that you claim to be so in love with? I have to say you could have fooled me."

"That doesn't concern you Chat."

"No? Then correct me if I'm wrong." There was a silence as Marinette tried to come up with what to say in response although he was already looking her straight in the eye. Concentrating on any sort of emotion in her eyes while perfectly keeping pace. "You lied to me."

"What?"

"You said you liked him. But you hate him."

"I don't hate him."

"But you don't want to marry him."

"Does it matter?" His eyes narrowed in skepticism in which she sighed heavily. "Alright! Fine! I don't."

"Then why did you lie to me?"

"Because, it would have been easier for both of us."

"But you didn't think of what could be done to save you from this? Do you not trust me enough to always find a way to be together?"

"Oh Chaton…" She whimpered, pressing a light kiss to his neck. That caused him to misstep, but he was still quick to recover. "There's nothing that we can do to be together. My parents want me married…I need to get married…to someone who can help with my parent's debt."

"Don't worry, I have an idea in mind." He chuckled. "I promise I'll be a better husband than that rat…"

"What? Chat, if I could I would marry you in a heartbeat, but we can't run away…even with your stealth."

"Don't doubt me." He winked as the song ended and he kissed her hand. "I have to go, but I promise I will fix everything." And he disappeared within the crowd. Marinette watched in a sad daze, looking to the floor in defeat as she begged her body to not release the tears she was trying to withhold.

"It's not that simple Chat." She whimpered and scurried off to the powder room where she tried to calm herself. Already her eyes were beginning to puff and look red along with her nose, and looking into her sad eyes made the tears roll down her pale cheeks. She stifled a small sob as she hugged herself for comfort. It was too cruel to hear your love tell you that there was still a way to be together.

The sound of the door opening had Marinette suck in a breath as she looked up to the intruder, relieved to see her friend.

"Marinette are you alright?" Her friend immediately was to her side and rubbing her back soothingly.

"Oh Alya, I can't do it." Marinette choked and clung to her friend. "I can't live this night just yet. Any moment now Theo is going to drop to one knee and ask for my hand in front of all these people. And I of course have no choice but to say yes! Oh Alya, why does this all have to happen? At the very least couldn't it be a quiet engagement?"

"Oh sweetling." Alya comforted. "Unfortunately Lord Theo loves attention I'm afraid. But this isn't about being shy is it?"

Marinette only shook her head and bit her lip to keep from telling about the secret of Chat Noir.

"Will you tell me?"

 _You have no idea how much I want to tell someone._ Marinette sniffled but shook her head again.

Alya pulled away to try and look her friend in the eye and smiled.

"I can't do much for what may happen tomorrow Marinette, but I can help you tonight."

"How Alya? I can't go out there like this." She sniffled.

"Just follow my lead and keep your head down. Trust me?"

Marinette nodded and stood up with her gaze fixed downward. Alya wrapped an arm around her and lead her over to the doorway.

"Oh dear! Poor thing!" Alya fussed. Already Marinette could hear a few murmurs of confusion. _Alya…._ "The young girl is feeling so unwell after a light drink. There, there Marinette, it's only a bit of alcohol."

 _Alya! What are you doing?!_ Marinette wanted to scream as her cheeks flushed from embarrassment, but people parted for the two to pass.

"I'm going to take her up to rest!" Alya announced as people nodded and whispered hopes of her health. Marinette peaked up to Alya as the girl winked, she truly was a genius. They made it up to the second floor when they heard gasps fill the house.

"Announcing King Gabriel of France." A man called loudly. Alya and Marinette exchanged confused looks.

"The King? Here? Did you know Mari?"

"No, my parents didn't tell me if the King was invited."

"Do you think he heard of the event and invited himself?"

Marinette shrugged but glanced down to only catch view of the greying monarch at the bottom of the stairs and then her gaze drifted to where a familiar figure was not bowing in the crowd but watching her. And with great audacity, blew her a small kiss.

* * *

Marinette buried herself underneath her coverlet, shutting out the sunlight. Her head was pounding to the few glasses of wine she had downed over the night. Her tipsiness was enough for her parents to excuse her before midnight and thus she wouldn't have to deal with Theo's questioning on not only who the masked stranger was but her health as well. Although she didn't want to think of Chat either.

 _Chat_ …the name passed through her mind as she buried deeper. _He was just so sure that no matter what we can be together…stupid cat…stupid, stupid, cat!_

There was a loud clang as footsteps hustled in. Several pairs.

"Go away Alya. I'm not well."

"There's no time darling!" Her mother's voice cooed, walking around and patting her leg. "You have to get up and we need to make your presentable."

"Why does Theo come to pay another visit with another gift for the family vault?"

"Marinette, there's no reason to be snarky about Lord Theo. Come on and put on one of your gowns, come on up! Alya, please run the water."

"Of course." Her friend chirped, walking into the other room. Marinette rolled out from under the covers to look at her mother going through her wardrobe. She passed several dresses, going to a new rosebud pink that was to be saved for later engagement parties.

"Mama, what's going on?"

"Oh darling it's wonderful! King Gabriel had come to the party last night! And his son has asked to see you personally! So we have to get you ready." Within twenty minutes, Marinette was dressed in the rosy gown trimmed with lace, her hair curled elegantly around her face. Her mother dragged her down the steps before stopping in front of the parlor. She gave no detail about what happened with the King the previous night, and only left Marinette to wonder about their guest now.

"We were quite honored that you came last night." Her father said politely. There was a small hum in agreement as her mother opened the door.

"I apologize for the wait, Marinette has been exhausted lately with all that has happened." Her mother beamed, shoving her daughter into the room.

"It's quite alright." A greying haired man waved a hand in dismiss. He was dressed regally with the royal insignia over his chest. His grey eyes looked over her before turning back to looking at her father. "It seems you have raised a fine lady who takes after her mother, even if she is exhausted."

"I told you Father." A familiar voice replied smugly. A chill ran up Marinette's spine as she slowly turned to look to the opposite side of the room to see a beautiful young man standing against the wall. His hands held behind his back as he walked over to her. He was dressed in a uniform with the royal insignia on his chest as well. There was not a flaw on his perfect face that was framed by gorgeous blonde locks. Although the most entrancing thing were his emerald green eyes.

A smile tugged at his lips as he walked over, her mother taking a seat beside her father with a wide smile. Suddenly seeming to remember all the eyes watching her as she quickly swept a curtsey.

"You're Highness." She bowed her head shyly. Her heart was pounding in her chest as he stood in front of her, gently cupping her chin and lifting it up. He smiled his other hand taking hers to bring up to his lips.

"I prefer to be called _purrrrince_ charming." He replied with a wink. Marinette froze and felt her knees wobble as she swayed and almost lost balance to the ground if he hadn't caught her in his embrace.

"I'm afraid Lady Marinette might need some fresh air." He told the others watching with mild concern. "I wouldn't want my lady to swoon."

Her mother chuckled, standing along with her husband.

"Of course, perhaps a walk in the garden your majesties?" She walked to Marinette and patted her hand lightly. The prince kept his gaze on hers as they shimmered with pure happiness looking into her eyes. "The Prince is right darling, you look awfully pale and you're trembling quite a bit." His eyes flickered to her mother and then caught sight of the shawl her mother wore.

"May I Madame?" He asked nodding to the article. Her mother smiled kindly and slipped it off for him to take as he draped it over her shoulders, lightly tracing down her arms.

"Is this a better accommodation my lady?" He asked, although his eyes told her he didn't mean the shawl.

"Come then, some sunlight could be good for us." Her mother nodded, taking the arm of her husband as they led the way out of the room. The king followed after them and without asking for permission the prince linked her arm through his, his other hand cupping hers gently for his thumb to trace over the back.

Their steps were slow behind their parents enough so that whispers could be left unheard.

"You're the prince." She shuddered a breath. He chuckled lightly and leaned closer down to her.

"What? Did you think your fine feline was a mangy stray instead of royal pedigree?" He teased.

"You did act that way sometimes."

"It worked to woo my princess."

"Am I yours though? My parents last told me I was to marry another man."

"That was before they received word the royal family was wanting an audience in their own home. Bringing along some nice gifts. I think your engagement is in flux right now."

"Is that so?" She grinned cheekily, looking up to him. "Then sire, what do you predict could happen to my availability?"

He grinned, turning his head in thought.

"Forgive me for sounding like a spoiled prince my lady, but if I were a parent, with a daughter ready to marry…who was called on by a charming, handsome, strong, brave, gallant-"

"Are you done yet?"

"Loyal, honorable, intelligent," He listed with a wink. "And kind prince, first in line for the throne of France. Well, I would at least hold off any suitors while he courts."

"Oh? So you plan to court?"

"Well of course. What would happen if I came in and demanded your hand in marriage? Well I'm sure it would work since I could pay your parents a very handsome dowry, I just don't want any courtiers to talk ill about my lovely princess."

"No?"

"No! Of course not! Instead I plan to bathe her in attention and affection much more befitting than a _lord_ ever could."

"I just can't believe this Chat. It's too good to be true, although…it means."

"What darling?" He stopped instantly taking hold of her shoulders. "Please don't tell me you don't want all this."

"I just want to be with you Kitty. But if you do all this it'll be nearly a year before we can be together again."

"Oh Princess, it'll fly by. Nearly every day I'll be coming to court on you. And then we'll be engaged, it'll be time apart from each other, but we will attend anything together. And shortly after we'll be married, and no one will object to me just wanting to be with my wife for a bit. My sweet little wife."

Marinette felt small tears of joy bud in her eyes as she embraced him tightly. His arms wrapped around her form in comfort as the two ended up giggling happily at the thought of being together forever.

 **Well that finishes the idea but I have a bonus chapter dealing with something pretty cute. If you guys have any suggestions if you want to see anything else in this chapter please tell me! I really enjoyed playing with this idea! I'm sorry for the horrible writing but please leave me a kind review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know the past 24 hours has been hard for everyone. I…honestly don't know what to say. This scares me too, and it scares me too that my dad and brothers are happy about this, but I want anyone to know, that love and hope is the key to get through these hard times, not anger. Please do not turn to the darkness, to not let this diminish all hope that we as the people cannot fight for what we love and for who we love. I don't want to go into too many details about it, because this is a place for us all to escape. But please. Don't lose hope and don't lose faith. I beg you. If we lose those than faith in humanity is really lost. I hope you enjoy this! I tried to make it cute and fluffy but you guys also know from previous chapters I have lost all self-esteem from writing. Also please check the ending not to for some special announcements.**

* * *

It was another morning that the two lovers slowly woke up to one another's embrace. Marinette sighed deeply and pressed a light kiss to her husband's cheek. She giggled at the twitching of his face when feeling her lips and his eyes fluttered open. His green eyes looked to her lovingly as he pulled her closer for a light kiss.

"Why did you have to wake me up?" He grinned to her giggling.

"You'll have to be going soon. You have appointments to attend to." He scowled before brushing his fingers through her hair.

"I'm starting to think you would make a better King. You're better at this stuff than I am." She playfully smacked his head although he caught hold of her wrist to place a kiss to her palm. "But I do love referring to you as my queen."

"That's right, if you weren't king than I wouldn't have to serve you." She giggled, playfully rolling on top of him. "Should I serve you? _My King.._." She purred. He gulped and his face turned beet red.

"I…I think we should probably be getting dressed." He choked, but sat up, holding her steady as she straddled him. "But I appreciate the offer Princess."

He placed a small kiss on her lips before getting up, with her giggles chasing after him. Marinette smiled fondly and laid back on the bed with a heavy sigh. It was hard to think that she and her kitty were king and queen of France. It felt truly amazing to be this happy. After putting on a robe, she strolled to her washroom to splash some cool water on her face. Even though fall was beginning to officially set in, she was feeling feverish. Glancing up to her mirror her face looked only paler than usually and wasn't flushed with possible fever. A knock sounded on the door and brought her away from her thoughts.

"Come in!" A young woman with long auburn hair walked in with a small curtesy

"Good morning you're Majesty."

"Lila please, you're one of my friends here, there's no need for you to be so formal." Marinette smiled. Over the time of becoming Adrien's fiancée, spending the time in court she quickly became friends with a Lady Lila who became her Lady in waiting. Lila was a nice girl from the South of France and came to Paris to be a part of the court. The king suggested her to become Marinette's lady in waiting and the two grew into good friends.

"You know its title now, I have to call you that in public, and it's kind of hard not to call you that."

Marinette giggled and walked to her wardrobe to pull out a dark red gown fit for the colors of autumn. Lila set to work in pulling out some slippers and helped Marinette dress before setting to work on combing through her hair. She pinned the blackette's hair up into a fashionable twist and used a butterfly pin to hold it in place.

"You know, for a royal you don't like to flaunt your new status."

"Do you think I should I don't think I would like it, it wouldn't feel right to me."

Lila chuckled and offered the young queen a beige shawl.

"You're right, it wouldn't. Now shall we go to breakfast?"

Usually her schedule was always the same for Marinette. After dressing she and Lila would have a small breakfast together and share some small talk and then afterwards she would take part in her own appointments, mostly meeting and greeting people. There wasn't much left to do for her. Then she usually was allowed to dine with Adrien and they would spend the rest of their night together.

It was after one appointment she and Lila were giggling together down the hall, discussing their thoughts concerning a rather friendly artist.

"Nathaniel is a good man Lila, and I have to say, he seemed rather smitten with you while we were supposed to be deciding an appropriate theme."

Her Lady in waiting blushed darkly and glared to her friend.

"You surely tease, I don't believe he showed much interest."

"That's not true, he could barely take his eyes off you."

"Mari…"She begged.

"Perhaps you have even taken a shying to him."

"You're Majesty!" The girl covered her face trying to hide her flush much to her queen's giggling.

"Don't worry Lila, I'll make sure to have Nathaniel invited." Marinette stopped walking and hunched over due to a sudden nauseous spell. Lila worriedly stopped and knelt beside her queen.

"M'lady?!" Marinette tried to smile in reassurance as she wobbled on her feet.

"I'm fine Lila, no need to fuss."

"I noticed you barely touched your food this morning, but didn't think to mention your odd eating habits."

"Eating habits?" The queen asked, feeling lightheaded.

"Yes, well, you have been pretty selective on what you eat and in what quantities you're eating in."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure I'm just feeling the transition of the weather."

"If you insist, how about we get some fresh air then I'm sure it could be…" And Marinette felt herself black out and her body fall down to the floor.

* * *

Marinette slowly began stirring awake her head and body ached in protest and her eyes burned once they were exposed to soft candle light.

"Marinette?" She felt her hand being squeezed and looked over to see Adrien sitting beside their bed, his clothing a little ruffled and a few documents sprawled on his lap.

"Adrien? What happened?" She croaked, trying to sit up when her vision began to blur once again, causing her to lay back.

"You collapsed." He replied, running a hand through her hair to cup her face. "Marinette are you ill?"

"Well, I haven't been feeling as much of myself."

"Marinette! Please don't lie if you aren't feeling well! You scared everyone today when Lila was crying for help. After my mother…" He paused and she instantly knew he was afraid. "We…we just don't want to lose another kind queen. I don't want to lose you too."

"Hey I'm not going anywhere Kitty." She tried pulling him close to her which he complied. "I'm perfectly healthy, I'm not leaving you alone."

He smiled and leaned closer to press his forehead to hers.

"I know." He whispered, pressing a small kiss to her nose.

A knock on the door pulled the two apart as Adrien stood away and looked at the door.

"You may enter." The door opened for a kindly old man to enter with a small bow.

"I'm sorry for taking so long you're Majesties."

"It's quite alright." Adrien waved off and turned to his wife's unhappy expression.

"You called the royal physician?"

"You collapsed and wouldn't wake up. You're going to be treated."

Marinette sighed but knew that Adrien wasn't going to yield to her on this matter.

"Thank you for the trouble sir." She nodded as the man approached her bedside.

"My queen, it is no trouble making sure you are in good health. Now, what is all the fuss about? How have you been feeling as of late?"

Marinette casted a nervous glance to Adrien before looking back.

"A little nauseated and dizzy at times."

The doctor turned to Adrien. "Do you mind giving us a moment sire so I may examine her?"

Adrien gave a nervous look to his wife, as if unsure to leave her, but stood up from the bed.

"I'll be right outside then." He replied and left soundlessly, leaving the two. Marinette smiled to the elder man as he approached her bedside with his bag in hand.

"Sir, it really is nothing more than a small virus." She tried to protest. The older man chuckled and stroked his thin goatee in thought.

"It may be that way my queen, but it is better to check. Even a simple virus can turn into something serious. Now, do you think you can tell me all the symptoms you've been having?" He opened up his bag and pulled out a thermometer that he gave a few light shakes.

"Mostly just fatigue, and some nausea spells. And then I've been told that my eating habits have been a little off."

He hummed before holding the tool to the young woman who placed it under her tongue. After a few minutes he withdrew it just to see a normal temperature.

"Any sort of dizziness or cramps?"

"Yes to both."

"In what region are you usually having these cramps?"

"My lower abdomen."

He hummed again and then eyed her carefully, before a knowing smile spread across his face.

"Do you mind standing up for me Madame?" Marinette nodded and pulled the sheets aside and wobbled up to her feet.

"I'm just going to feel around your lower abdomen." He warned her, and with one hand to the back of her hip, the other placed right above her stomach to apply a small amount of pressure. She hissed a bit from the sudden swollenness that she felt and the physician quickly removed his hand.

"Your Majesty, do you recall the last time you bled?" Marinette blinked rapidly and tried to remember the last time her menstrual cycle came. When a few moments passed, the man chuckled lightly.

"It seems we have found out this mystery. It is a wondrous occasion to learn the queen is with child. I do wish you my deepest congratulations." He nodded happily and handed her a robe due to the sudden draft. "I would suspect you're nearing three months."

Marinette was silent as her mind tried to calculate it all. A child. A baby. Her and Adrien's baby. She was carrying their baby. The future heir to the throne. A sudden giddiness filled her as she placed one of her own hands over her stomach and indeed felt the smallest curve that was not entirely noticeable. She was pregnant.

"I'll let the King in now Your Grace, and I'll make sure to visit within another fortnight to check on your progress. Oh, and don't hesitate to call upon me if you are feeling unwell again."

The sudden statement turned on her for how she was going to tell her husband the news. Scenarios flooded her mind of his possible reactions. While Adrien was overly affectionate with her, she didn't know if he wanted children yet. Her anxious thoughts didn't have much time to manifest before her husband strode in a moment after the physician left.

"Marinette? How is it? Did he find out what's wrong? Is it a fever? Oh darling, you shouldn't be out of bed yet, come on and lay back down." He fussed. Marinette blinked as if brought out of a daze.

"Adrien, love, its fine. I'm perfectly fine." She reassured, cupping his face in her hands. He blinked in confusion before cupping her face in his own hands, his thumb brushing over her cheek.

"Mari, just tell me what the doctor said please, you're torturing me."

"It shouldn't torture you Adrien." She giggled. "At least I hope it doesn't." His eyebrows arched in confusion before she stepped away a moment.

"It's good news Adrien. All these symptoms…it means that our lives are about to change."

"In what way?" She bit her lip with an eager smile.

"We're going to have a baby!" There was a pause as Adrien stared at her. His green eyes wide as they moved from her blue gaze down to her stomach and back up, several times.

"A baby?" He repeated, a little shakily. She nodded eagerly. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded again with a light giggle as tears filled the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah." She hiccupped and then she felt her feet leave the ground as her husband easily picked her up.

"You're pregnant! You're pregnant!" He kept repeating, spinning her around and laughing like a madman.

"Kitty, you're making me dizzy again." She giggled and was immediately brought into a crushing hug against his chest.

"I love you so much!" He cooed, peppering her face with kisses. "You are truly amazing!"

"I'm just so happy Adrien." She beamed.

"Me too Princess, I don't think it could get any better." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before kneeling down to her stomach. Giving her a sly wink, he had no reservations about pulling her night gown up to place his ear against her stomach. "Oh little kitten, you are going to be so loved, just you wait!"

* * *

 **I honestly wanted to add more, but I got twisted, I will one day get around to writing a pregnancy fic where there's some cute fluff. But I enjoyed just writing for fun again. Okay, now for some announcements.**

 **Social media is toxic, so to help with my anxiety I started just reading some books. Reading has always been an escape for me, and I am now taking the chance to enjoy new things instead of harping on fanfiction and facebook for something to entertain me. Now, why does this apply to you? Well one of the series I want to reread is Harry Potter. Considering this is one of the biggest things of our time, I was wondering if anyone else wanted to read it with me and we can do a book club chat. In all honesty guys, I want to just have people I can geek out about. I am a really lonely person and honestly I don't know many people who share these interests with me. So please, even if you don't want to read, can I at least talk and make friends with some of you?**

 **Okay this is shorter, 3 months will be updated soon as well with Brothers Conflict**

 **If you aren't already following me, I will be posting a new story on the kind of rim related to Hades/Persephone. It basically goes like this :** _ **When Marinette was just a baby, an old man predicted that she would be spirited away by a black cat. Marinette was just a sweet young princess that never understood why her parents banned black cats from their kingdom. And one day in her garden she saves and nurses back to health. As thanks the black cat gives her a ring tied to the collar that she puts on. That night, a strange man arrives and tells her parents that Marinette accepted his ring and thus accepted to be his wife.**_

 **That's it!** **Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
